1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer enclosure, and particularly to a computer enclosure which receives a horizontally mounted mother board and has suspended brackets for mounting hard disks therein for facilitating the assembly of components within the enclosure.
2. The Related Art
A computer enclosure receives many different components such as a mother board, a hard disk, a floppy disk drive, a switching power supply, etc. The mother board can be positioned within the enclosure in a variety of ways. As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,124,885, the mother board is fixed on a tray as a subassembly before being mounted within the computer enclosure. Modularizing the mother board can be effective but is time and cost inefficient. Mounting the mother board on a tray will lengthen the manufacture and assembly process thereof as well as require additional fastening means. In U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,164,886, and 5,175,670, the mother board is directly mounted to the computer enclosure by means of a plurality of screws which becomes laborious. A different method of assembly utilizes tunnel-shaped rails protruding from the enclosure structure for slidably receiving and fixing the mother board. A front edge of the mother board requires precise alignment with the end opening of the rails before sliding the mother board to the desired location which becomes tedious.
Furthermore, most components of the computer have been mounted in predetermined positions before the mother board is received therein. Conventional computer enclosures disclosed in the patents described above and in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,306,079 and 5,438,476 require the use of many screws to assemble the switching power supply, hard disk, and other parts or subsystems which becomes laborious and increases manufacturing costs. Therefore, an improved computer enclosure is required which can facilitate the assembly of the components within the enclosure.